


A Taste for Two

by akubi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kind of idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akubi/pseuds/akubi
Summary: "I never knew you cook.""I never said I can't."Where Wonwoo finally found the side of Junhui that everyone miss. It's here, in the seemingly warm cold kitchen.





	A Taste for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published svt fic after 5-6 drafts ended up being discontinued in my keep. Anyway, first and foremost sorry for my bad english and writing.
> 
> Any kind of criticism is welcomed ^^

Wonwoo was never the type who got homesick.

 

He is not Seungkwan who is a bubble of emotions every time he talks about his family or Hansol which mom is super supportive of his son's career choice. He is not Minghao or Joshua whose home town are a flight across the sea away. His trainee days was full of doubts still, whether it's from his family or himself. Despite the glamour and how 'easy' the job may looks, the way becoming one is not exactly a paved road to walk around. Coming home on  holidays  to  Changwon and knowing his parents are healthy are enough for him.

 

And he thought for awhile, a particular guy is like him in that regards.

 

Knowing Junhui was a lesson on itself. There's the language barrier, his own upbringings as an introvert, and how they are both have their own circle of friends at first. But Wonwoo always eyeing him from afar on how easy he made it looks to stay positive. Finding out how the guy was a former child actor was one clue; maybe it's a professional habit he picked up?

 

Junhui rarely admits how much he missed China or his family. If he talks about his home country, it's mostly about the food and how he talks about that is fascinating. Eyes twinkling, folds wrinkled beautifully at the corner, and his speech become faster. Maybe that's why they say that eyes are the window of the soul. When his korean is getting better and they come to found a shared interest, it didn't take long for the two to become closer.

 

Wonwoo can confidentially say that they have a good relationship.

 

But then, none ever heard of Junhui's share of vents.

 

 

Living in a dorm with a room that shared between 5-6 people, there's always time when Wonwoo's sleepless night of reading have the background of someone's muffled cries. But it's never the guy he's looking out for. Out of the contrary, Junhui's voice sometimes coming out of the darkness in that situation. Like a lit candle glowing warmly in the dark.

 

"Do you want a cup of hot milk or something?" Junhui once said when it has been half an hour since the cries start.

 

Something about Junhui's tone at that moment was one feeling that Wonwoo could describe as home. Understanding, but not preachy. Warm, sweet, and luls him to sleep. In the morning, Wonwoo saw two cups of empty mug on the desk near the bunk bed.

 

It is on a their free day when Wonwoo discovers Junhui's new side.

 

The side he or anyone for that matter rarely sees. Junhui does shed tears, but rarely so and combined with his daily demeanor, it's almost like there's an invisible wall between them.

 

One that built unknowingly throughout the years.

 

A slip of a finger and it's like Wonwoo losing the grasp of the person he had known as Junhui. If Wonwoo is unsure about his own turmoil of emotions sometime, he sure is know what the answer to this. He didn't want that.

 

It's weekday and Seventeen doesn't have anything going on after the promotion of their last single, other than self study and producing. Wonwoo was taking a nap after he had gone to shower at 11 am, unknowingly didn't get to be treated by their manager. When he wakes up, a chime of tunes ringing indicating messages. The group chat notifications are full of Mingyu's and the group's selcas with sushi and crabs. ' _Oh, it's just seafood anyway, I didn't miss much._ '

 

What wakes him up though, does make him curious. A burning smell of spices filled the dorm faintly, it's not unpleasant but jarring considering no one really cooks here. Especially now that the only member that cooks is out with the rest of the team. Wonwoo walks sluggishly to find Junhui cooking and tasting a bowl of stir fry on the kitchen counter.

 

"...You cook?" Wonwoo's deep voice sent jolts making Junhui jumps at the sound.

 

"Wonwoo?? I thought you were out with the others, wha--?!"

 

"I was sleeping." Wonwoo took a step closer, taking a chop sticks and tasting the stir fry without asking. The vegetables are quite spicy, but evenly seasoned. He hums, small faint smile forms on his face. "This is nice."

 

"Figures, our room is dead dark and there's no sign of life so I didn't know." Junhui pours a mixture of bunch of tofus and meats in a red flaming sauce while chatting. Spices stings through Wonwoo's nose, immediately thought of how Soonyoung would react right now. There's a gap of silence when Junhui's busy manuevering the pan and Wonwoo munching through a couple more of the cooked veggies. Wonwoo ponders if he should ask Junhui why he declined the outing, that benefits him a free lunch and less effort in making.

 

But he couldn't be that straightforward with Junhui, instead he glanced at the other man.

 

"You didn't answer me." Wonwoo starts, took out two glasses out from the cabinet and pour himself a nice amount of water.

 

"Answer what?"

 

"I never knew that you cook."

 

"I never said I can't." Junhui giggles while pouring the thick sauce and the tofus to a bowl Mingyu usually served his trial dish. "I'm not that good anyway, and certainly not all people in this dorm would appreciate the smell."

 

"It's still good." Wonwoo argues and Junhui is definitely being too modest.

 

"It's because you're hungry." Junhui laughs an airy laugh that feels like could blew the dandelion away, softly. He gave Wonwoo a spoon to eat along with him, as they now are both not bothering to take new plates because more dishes will pile up then to be cleaned. Junhui blows a cold air to the hot spoonful of mapo dofu, it sounds almost like a sigh. "You know, I've read somewhere that the thinking of mother's cookings are the best probably was a placebo effects. As long as it's not that terrible, your brain bound to be perceived it as the things you're longing for.."

 

"Why so?" Wonwoo asked after a bite of mapo dofu Junhui made, some spices are definitely missing but it's still good.

 

"Because you've been fed that for years, and the familiarity of the taste are wired there." Junhui haven't even took a bite of his own cooking. Faint smoke swirling by the food as it's piping hot temperatures getting swayed by the air. "Isn't that funny, how people unconciously limiting themselves like that?"

 

Wonwoo just listens. He is studying how Junhui looks to the far left of nothingness on the wall. Longing on something that almost tangible to his eyes. How the light hits his eyelashes and it glimmers a bit on his eyes, almost looking like he's tearing up. Junhui starts again, "knowing that, I still come back cooking the same foods I usually ate at home."

 

Junhui laughs again, but it sounds empty to Wonwoo's ears. It sounds lonely.

 

If Junhui tries to wear a comedy mask right now, it definitely has cracked. There was no tears being shed, but Junhui's self isolation is painfully obvious to Wonwoo.

 

This is where the Junhui he didn't know existed lives. In the warm, but empty kitchen with spicy smells. Tableware for nothing but one person. Pans and pots having scraps needing to be cleaned after. Food ready deliciously waiting to devour bad dreams.

 

And a boy in need of a company.

 

"Junnie," Wonwoo called out to him from across the table as if to loudly say that he's not alone. Now meeting eye to eye to each other, trying to breach the wall that was unknowingly built.

 

But you didn't have to.

 

A polite knock on the right time was just enough for him to open the door for you. Junhui lets out a short acknowledging hum, smiling when he met eyes with Wonwoo.

 

"Next time you're cooking, don't forget to cook my share too, okay?" Wonwoo said eagerly eating the food Junhui had cooked. How he gone almost feraciously eating the food caught Junhui off guard, bringing more smile into the table.

 

"Too bad, I only cook for myself." Junhui teasingly pulls the bowl back to his side, tongue sticking out like a kid. Wonwoo visibly grins, a wide one at that. Laughs filled the room making it livelier for the two.

 

"I'll just keep bothering until you do then."

**Author's Note:**

> I was cooking and drabbling about this while I eats, and oh the philosophical statement about why people thinks their mother's cooking is the best is just what I made up ;;
> 
> Anyway I'm a big junhui trash,  
> Have a good day


End file.
